The Isolated Plateau
The Isolated Plateau is a main quest from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a quest given to Link by the Old Man in the Great Plateau. The quest is triggered when Link climbs down the newly activated Great Plateau Tower. The Old Man requests Link to find and give him a hidden treasure in order to offer the Paraglider that will allow Link to leave the Great Plateau. Objectives # At the at beginning of quest: #: "After your descent from the tower, the old man told you that the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed 100 years ago by Calamity Ganon." #:"You heard a voice coming from Hyrule Castle, but you cannot reach it unless you leave the plateau using the paraglider." #:"The old man said that he will give you the paraglider in exchange for a treasure that lies within a hidden location somewhere..." # After completing one of the four Shrines of the Great Plateau: #:"The Old Man explained that there are a total of four Shrines on the plateau. He said that he will give you the Paraglider once you have acquired the Spirit Orb from all four Shrines. He told you to survey the plateau from the top of the tower to find the remaining shrines. He also pointed out that you can use your Sheikah Slate if you need to travel quickly." # After completing all of the four Shrines of the Great Plateau: #:"After you acquired the Spirit Orbs from the shrines, the old man told you that he'll be waiting in the place centered amid the four shrines, before mysteriously disappearing..." # After meeting with the Old Man in the spire of the Temple of Time: #:"The Old Man you were talking to informed you that he was King Rhoam. The voice you heard coming from Hyrule Castle was Princess Zelda." #:"The Princess is trapped inside the castle, which is shrouded in Malice, fighting against Ganon..." #:"The King's Ghost left you with one last directive: rescue Princess Zelda and defeat Ganon. He gave you the Paraglider now that his duty is done." Side Objectives In addition to Link's primary objectives, he can take part in optional activities with the Old Man which act as tutorials teaching Link a variety of survival skills such as hunting, Cooking, using Campfires or Bed to pass time, and cutting down trees to make makeshift bridges. One of these activities even allows Link to acquire a reward for helping the Old Man. In the Woodcutter's House, Link can find and read The Old Man's Diary. In it Link learns the Old Man has forgotten an ingredient for a recipe for Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry he recently created. He remembers only two ingredients Raw Meat and Spicy Pepper both of which can be found on the Plateau. The Old Man writes he would give his Warm Doublet to anyone who could help him remember the missing ingredient. Meat can be obtained from hunting wild Boars while Spicy Peppers can be found inside the Woodcutter's House. Link must discover the missing ingredient and cook it in the pot outside the Woodcutter's House when the Old Man is resting by the fire. The missing ingredient is a Hyrule Bass which are the only fish or Seafood that can be obtained on the Great Plateau. Cooking these three ingredients together will jog the Old Man's memory and he will give Link his Warm Doublet as a reward and write down the complete recipe in his diary. The Warm Doublet is body Armor that grants Level 1 Cold Resistance when worn, making it useful for reaching the Keh Namut Shrine which is located in the cold region of the Plateau. However Link can easily miss this side quest-like tutorial (which teaches Link about Cooking and how both food dishes and armor can protect Link from environmental dangers such as climate conditions) thus miss out on obtaining the Warm Doublet early (it can later be purchased at Ventest Clothing Boutique in Hateno Village). Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quests